Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 February 2016
09:14 gram 09:15 w age of wonders 09:15 przynajmniej próbuję, bo dopiero co zacząłem 09:16 jaką rasą? 09:16 na razie poradnik robię x[[]]D 09:16 x[[]]D mhm 09:16 w sumie to i tak jest podobne do heroesów 09:17 mhm bardzo 09:18 ale herosy fajne, więc może i to 09:29 Cześć o/ 09:52 Hej 09:52 Potrzebuję pomocy. 09:52 Jakiej 09:52 ? 09:52 Chętnie pomogę... 09:53 Ogarniasz chociaż trochę jak działa Wiki? 09:54 Ta 09:54 Wrzuciłam na wikię nowe tło oraz logo 09:54 Tylko jest problem 09:54 Jaki 09:54 Działa tylko na podstronach 09:55 Na stronie głównej już nie. 09:55 Noto... 09:55 Trzeba zrobić tak 09:55 Wpisać W Kodzie chyba jeszcze 09:56 Ale nwm 09:56 I kyuro 09:56 działa 09:56 Kyurone Mam pytanie do ciebie jakie wyniki rekru? 09:56 Zgłoszenia są przyjmowane przez tydzień, do 19.02.2016 r. 09:56 A 09:57 o wiele lepiej to wygląda 09:57 tylko te boksy 09:57 Czekaj, zadziałało? 09:57 To jeszcze raz wrzucę 09:57 działa 09:57 I usunę u siebie pliki 09:57 cookies 09:57 Bo może to blokuje 09:57 No 09:57 ;) 09:57 Pomogłem jak mogłem 09:58 Dzięki ^^ 09:59 Tego to się nie spodziewałam., 09:59 o/ 09:59 Czego? 09:59 o/ 09:59 elo 09:59 Ex <3 09:59 Kyu <3 09:59 Powiedzieć Ci coś super? 09:59 Powiedz :D 09:59 Mi też xD 10:00 Na IEM będę prawdopodobnie miała wejściówki do każdego sektora 10:00 bez kolejek <3 10:00 Zazdro mocno <3 10:00 no ładne to nowe logo tylko problem w tym że moim zdaniem nie pasuje do kolorystyki obecnie 10:00 Ex <3 10:00 Jeszcze nie pasuje. 10:00 Rycerz kolorystyka się zmieni 10:00 <3 10:00 i dobrze 10:00 Az <3 10:00 Na szary 10:01 Kyu, będziecie coś robić z układem głównej? 10:01 Myślałem że dostane za pomoc moda chatu ale xD (Żartuje nie) 10:01 Tak 10:01 :o 10:01 <3 luv was 10:01 Na samej górze będą przyciski 10:01 I`m Love Kyurone ;) 10:01 Kategorie na dole się zmienią 10:01 Tzn 10:01 Nie będzie ich w ogóle 10:01 Tylko na górze 10:01 Razem z przyciskami 10:01 O Administracji, Regu, Poradnikiem 10:01 Poradnik jeszcze poprawię 10:02 :-D 10:02 Tylko nie zrobię tego wszystkiego od razu. 10:02 Możesz mi go dać do edycji. 10:02 Nie chce mi się pracować. 10:02 Bo w sumie 10 minut wstałam temu. 10:02 Bo to pracy wymaga 10:02 A nie że klikniesz i jużz 10:02 *już 10:02 Ogólnie jak macie jakieś rzeczy do napisania/ przepisania/ poprawienia to dajcie. 10:03 A i jeszcze 10:03 Logo CP Miesiąca się zmieni 10:03 I slajdy będą inne 10:03 I może w końcu ta wiki zacznie wyglądać jakoś lepiej. 10:04 Eh. Kurde. 10:04 Przeglądam sobie te arty u nas, przeglądam. 10:04 I większość bym usunęla xD 10:04 Ex q 10:04 10:04 Powiedzcie mi 10:04 Jak mam się dostać do "start"? xD 10:04 Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń ma na profilu Screamera... 10:05 Czy można coś z tym zrobić? 10:05 Czekaj, co? 10:05 Screamera 10:05 ;( 10:05 Jak? 10:05 Co? 10:05 Na dole 10:05 Na samym dole 10:05 Profilu 10:05 Ma go 10:05 Widziałem 10:06 Link 10:06 Że to Mario? 10:06 lol 10:06 To Screamer jest ;( 10:06 Na dole ma 10:06 W Profilu 10:06 Antasma 10:06 Chyba ślepa jestem. 10:06 :O 10:06 Bo ja tam screamera nie widzę. 10:07 Czy ja się pomyliłem z NOSEE? 10:07 Bo ja widziałem :O 10:07 Aha. 10:07 Na Antaśmie 10:07 ..... 10:08 Pic or it didn't happend 10:08 Sprawdziłaś wszędzie? 10:08 Tak. 10:08 MASZ MNIE ZA DEBILA? 10:08 XD 10:08 Bez capsa 10:08 Wiem Że tam jest 10:08 ups 10:08 Ped szybkie palce. 10:09 Ex ew. możesz spróbować pozmieniać moduły jak chcesz? 10:09 `-` 10:09 Ej za co Rycerz Dostał Degrada Ex Q 10:09 Mogę spróbować, ale co wy tam dokładnie chcecie? 10:09 Masz go na czacie, jego pytaj. 10:09 Ale on nie pamięta 10:10 No właśnie jeśli chodzi o moduł to się zastanawiam, czy zostawić go w takim kształcie i zmienić tylko kolor, czy zmienić całkowicie. 10:10 Nawet nie wie kto go zdegrado... 10:10 Mogę się nim pobawić ^^ 10:10 Sprawdźmy czy mój sandbox jeszcze istnieje 10:10 Mój nie istniał >.> 10:11 Istnieje!~ 10:11 Ex wrzuciłam Ci uprawnienia Admina, żebyś mogła się pobawić 10:11 Tutaj? 10:11 Mhm 10:11 kk 10:11 W sumie 10:11 Nie oddam, lol. 10:11 Pewnie Ci zostaną 10:11 No ale... :D 10:12 :D 10:12 za szkalowanie innych użytkowników 10:12 odpędzanie nowych 10:12 propagowanie nazizmu obrzydzanie noworocznej i inne rzeczy 03:09 Hejoo 03:09 W końcu skończyłam nową pastę. :) 03:09 Hej hej! 03:09 Hejcza tak w ogóle ;) 03:10 Jutro zabieram się za kolejną pastę :> 03:11 zw 03:11 spk 03:12 Witam o/ 03:12 o/ 03:12 elou 03:13 o/ 03:14 o/ 03:14 Kyu <3 03:14 Ex <3 03:14 Kyu o/ 03:15 yo 03:15 o/ 03:15 Hey. 03:15 wut http://scr.hu/0wqbp/s218j 03:16 uot? xD 03:16 Satan 03:16 hej kyu 03:17 o/ 03:18 (hey) 03:20 No powiem wam tak 03:20 Wszystko ładnie 03:20 Ale ta czerwona nawigacja mi się nie podoba 03:20 Moment, człowieku 03:20 Nie pasuje troszkę ;c 03:20 nie wszystko na raz :v 03:20 xD 03:21 No fakt, troszkę się rozpędziłem 03:21 Ale nie, bardzo ładnie wszystko wygląda 03:21 Witam pana 03:21 Dobry, dobry 03:22 Jasieniek! 03:22 ^^ 03:22 Nowa 03:23 http://scr.hu/0wqbp/jtrn0 kupować? 03:23 oo 03:23 (hey) 03:23 Dobry o/ 03:23 Czarne linki 03:23 Witamy 03:23 ^^ 03:23 ^^ 03:24 kupuj 03:24 ;-; 03:24 szatan 03:24 ;_________________________; 03:25 Hej! 03:25 (hey) 03:25 Elou 03:25 Heycza 03:25 Witam was towarzysze kamraci 03:26 Witam, witam. Dx 03:26 Dobry o/ 03:26 o/ hi \o 03:26 Zagłiba o/ 03:27 Ja miałam do niedawna sklep Zagłoba koło domu. U.U 03:27 ^^ 03:27 jj 03:27 +) 03:27 Zagłoba to ten z Kmicica chyba, tak? 03:27 Z Kmicica xD 03:27 Z Trylogii 03:27 Pisać Kanave jest super xD 03:27 ^^ 03:27 (rfrog) 03:27 Nowa 03:27 Z Potopu 03:28 (yda) 03:28 (yds) 03:28 ? 03:28 http://scr.hu/0wqbp/yxt64 ;-; 03:28 No tam nie ma aż takiej ważnej roli 03:28 xd 03:28 Z Ogniem i Mieczem bardziej 03:28 Nom. 03:28 (rfrog) 03:28 Disco Robaczki? :_; 03:29 Ja tam wole Wołodka (rfrog) 03:29 To jest żaba chyba 03:29 Disco Fofaczki 03:29 (rfrog) (rfrog) (rfrog) 03:29 Tak 03:29 (rfrog 03:29 Mogłabym prosić, abyście nie spamowali 03:29 Przestańcie spamować tymi emotkami :v 03:29 O 03:29 :v 03:29 Ale są extra xD 03:29 xD 03:29 >pw 03:29 (RFROG) 03:29 Tam sobie róbcie co chcecie. 03:29 Exq mam nev paste Shakeare :) 03:29 Tak jak obiecywałam 03:29 No właśnie nie spamcie bo kicki polecą xD 03:30 Ex 03:30 Hah 03:30 Ex q wysłał(a) Kanave do diabła. 03:30 03:30 Ale fajne 03:30 ^^ 03:30 co tu tak szaro 03:30 To już od dawna było... 03:30 Podaj link do zrobienia artykułu. Ex Q 03:31 Specjalna:Nowa strona 03:31 Zapomniałeś o "Czy mogłabyś" 03:31 Szaro bo mam doła 03:31 wydawanie rozkazów innym nie jest fajne 03:31 Kanave serio nie umiesz robić artów? O_o 03:31 50 twarzy greya xD 03:31 Specjalna:Utwórz stronę 03:31 zomg 03:31 @Nowa- rozkazywanie biurokratom "bo tak" właściwie powinno być karalne 03:31 już myślałem że nowy design :') 03:31 @Ant - :P 03:32 zabić 03:32 i spalić! 03:32 xD 03:32 spalić 03:32 xd 03:32 zjeść 03:32 xd 03:32 zakpać 03:32 zakopać* 03:32 a popioły w kiblu spuścić 03:32 wciągnąć odkurzaczem 03:32 xd 03:32 xD 03:32 xD 03:32 Dobra, starczy już 03:33 num 03:33 japońskie utauloidy po polsku 03:33 http://kwejk.pl/obrazek/2115096/witamy.html <3 03:33 Ale fajne :D 03:34 <3 03:34 o nie 03:34 Fajne są te brytyjskie krótkowłose 03:34 wyłączyłem skrinszutera :< 03:34 i mi znikł 03:34 Najlepsze są brytyjskie dupstepy xd 03:34 w ogóle 03:34 xD 03:34 wiecie, że po septolete sól jest słodka? 03:35 czym? 03:35 czym? o.u 03:35 Nowa 03:35 septolete 03:35 septolete :p 03:35 ? 03:35 O takie 03:35 http://dinoanimals.pl/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Kot_brytyjski_krotkowlosy_7.jpg 03:35 Po miracle berry kwaśne jest słodkie 03:35 ^^ 03:35 znam rasy kotów s: 03:35 zw 03:35 :S ja też 03:35 ^^ 03:35 a po tym sól jest słodka 03:36 lel 03:36 A wiecie że posolony ananas też jest słodki? :3 03:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojk0j4rzSJg ten ko mnie rozwala O_O 03:36 *kot 03:36 xD 03:36 Hah 03:36 Idem jeść pomidorową. Narq :) 03:36 Meme 03:36 Nq 03:37 Wracam za nwm 10 min 03:37 Boże 03:37 nie stosuj tych skrótów 03:37 tego nie da się czytać 03:37 Narq 03:37 .-. to do mnie? 03:37 Jak tam uważasz :P Nowa 03:37 brzmi jak kark 03:37 No 03:37 ... zw 03:37 Ja też ich nie lubię 03:38 Z tym akurat się zgodzę 03:38 "idem" 03:38 "narq" 03:38 "nwm" 03:38 nq 03:39 xD 03:39 właśnie ;_; 03:39 i jeszcze p@p@ 03:39 xd 03:39 yhh D; 03:39 oraz nmzc 03:39 A nawet nie wiedziałem, że jest takie coś 03:39 p@p@ xD 03:39 jeszcze 80 minut .-. 03:39 xd 03:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gM5TjSOQ48 Trafiłem na koniec internetu! 03:40 Ja wam zaraz pokażę koniec internetu ;-; 03:40 Polecam Rule #34 03:40 :v 03:40 pepepepepepepplatpus 03:41 Idę oglądać przedostatni odcinek Death Note p@p@ :/ 03:41 koniec internetu? Zapraszam na kanał Poszukiwacza na yt, tam to jest koniec internetu xd (obejrzyj WSZYSTKIE odcinki, może zrozumiesz...) 03:41 Trafiłem na to jak kiedyś wpisałem na youtube Dawidek, było na którejś tam stronie xD 03:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rXAYI3dFS4 03:42 Poszukiwacz? 03:42 Słabo 03:43 A co niby ma być końcem internetu, hmm? 03:43 Dark net 03:43 deep net 03:43 itp 03:43 Cube, znajdź TPORecords, tam dopiero jest koniec internetu ;-; 03:43 Deep web* 03:44 łooo 03:44 nowy czat 03:44 dobra, deep web, to ja daję na kontratak marianas web ;x 03:45 Czekaj 03:45 Aaaz <3 03:45 Nowo .v. 03:46 Pomocy, mój brat ciągle krzyczy "mam te mooooc mam te moooc" 03:46 powiedz mu, że masz lepszą xd 03:47 nowo <3 03:48 Dobry o/ 03:48 ale tu się dziwnie zrobiło 03:49 tak z klasą 03:49 jakby mówio 03:49 o/ 03:49 to też 03:49 wytniemy Ci nerki 03:51 Hej hej 03:51 btw 03:51 Kaszub stwierdził, że jesteście rakami 03:51 ;') 03:52 Lel 03:52 To miło 03:52 Jaki on słodki : > 03:52 że w ogóle o nas wspomniał :v 03:53 ♥ 04:38 tomaszek 04:39 No to daj jakieś zdrobnienie do ThompsonX!!! 04:39 Przecież on ma w nicku thomson 04:39 a nie thompson 04:39 Ale marudzi 04:40 mówią na mnie Tho na przykład .-. 04:40 Literówka mi wyszła 04:40 idk 04:40 tomcio, tomaszek, tomciota 04:40 Sig 04:40 napisałbym coś, Meme xD 04:40 Kyu! o/ 04:40 ale to ogólny 04:40 więc nie xD 04:40 Kyu <3 04:40 to dajesz na pw 04:40 <3 04:40 Kyu 04:41 ? 04:41 Pardon 04:42 ?? 04:42 xD 04:42 dafuq 04:42 Francuski 04:42 Pardon- przepraszam znaczy 04:42 Wiem 04:42 Ale za co? 04:43 Witajcie 04:43 elou 04:43 elou 04:44 pierwszy B[[]]) 04:44 Tłumaczę, bo oni chyba nie wiedzą, przepraszam, bo właściwie nie wiem, po co ciebie wołałam 04:44 ELO!! 04:44 Nie jesteśmy głupi -,- 04:45 A ja tam wiem, kto co umie 04:45 ? 04:45 What? 04:45 kurde smutam 04:45 Wypowiadaj się sensownie .-. 04:46 Czo się nos 04:46 To do mnie? 04:46 nic nic 04:46 Tak se smutam o 04:46 a miałeś już to spotkanie z dziewczyną? 04:46 Tak sig 04:46 no ^^ 04:46 i jak było? :[[]]D 04:47 Hej, za co? 04:47 Caps 04:47 Chyba 04:47 Fajnie (ezt) 04:47 ta 04:47 Elou 04:47 mom 2l coli :D 04:47 lol ja mam 4 04:47 elo 04:48 ELO 04:48 a ja mam bakterię coli 04:48 wygrałem 04:48 Witaj 04:48 aha ;d 04:48 Ale jest bakteria e-coli 04:48 a nie coli :v 04:48 ciii 04:48 zmiana wyglodu! 04:48 04:48 tak, wyglond :v 04:49 źle dopasowane tło xd 04:49 Jezu ;-; 04:49 Rzygam pianą ;-; 04:49 za co tym razem? xD 04:49 Caps 04:49 Again 04:49 :v 04:49 aaa 04:49 Za jakie grzechy, dobry Pedatorze mi to robisz? 04:49 bo caps 04:49 ej 04:49 Strzelam 04:49 Że caps 04:49 Nie pisz elo capsem 04:49 Demon - Demoanałek 04:50 Ped - 04:50 Ale jestem tylko szarym biurolem 04:50 Nie znam się. 04:50 Uszenku, co ci? ;-; 04:50 Tłumacz caps 04:50 pisanie dużych liter 04:50 bo połknął musującą tabletkę i popił pepsi 04:50 Popiłem pastylke musującą colom ;-; 04:50 Ah, przepraszam 04:50 :c 04:50 Chciałam zaproponować napicie się owdy 04:50 wody* 04:50 ale cóż ;-; 04:51 Nowa 04:51 Nie zawsze ogarniam sformułowania 04:51 ? 04:51 Masz na klawiaturze przycisk capslock 04:51 Master 04:51 jak ja się cieszę że tak wszystko za mnie tłumaczycie 04:51 *ekhem ekhem*pewu*ekhem ekhem* 04:51 nie muszę sobie palców strzępić 04:51 i jak piszesz z wciśniętym caplockiem to leci ban 04:51 *ekhem ekhem*ok*ekhem ekhem* 04:51 jaki ban 04:51 Dobra, bez capsów teraz 04:51 eh, kick 04:52 przpraszam 04:52 Witaj 04:52 nie psuj mi tej radości 04:52 ... 04:52 o kuurde 04:52 mam drugo kole :D 04:52 Wywalania mnie? 04:52 Master 04:52 Ale właściwie po co ci moje pw? 04:52 A ja mam 2l fantę 04:52 A ty nie! 04:52 I czemu mi nie zabroniłeś dalej jeść tych tabelek ;_; 04:52 Tak sig 04:52 Tak sobie, kezu... 04:53 czuję się jakbym zeżarła kaczup z pastą do zębów 04:53 Jezu* 04:53 No okej, jezu... 04:53 Ja? Tabletek? 04:53 Ty, tabletek ;_; 04:53 Dzień po? 04:53 Co 04:53 (lf) 04:53 x'D 04:53 Zboczeniec! 04:53 Kyu <3 04:53 Modad (ic) 04:54 Az <3 04:54 (ic) 04:54 Az, ale mnie to nigdy nie serduszkujesz :C 04:54 Nowa 04:54 <3 <3 <3 04:54 :v 04:55 Zapas na 3 dni 04:55 Ale mi chodziło o Aza :c 04:55 Sowa <3 04:55 Jajko <3 04:55 Golem 04:55 I Uszin w sumie też <3 <3 <3 04:55 :v 04:55 :v 04:56 Co 04:56 szerduszki ! 04:56 04:56 Spam (son) 04:56 Nuda 04:57 My się nie nudzimy :v 04:57 xd 04:57 meh 04:57 to ić :D 04:57 Cały dzień mnie boli płuco 04:57 Rak 04:57 a ja mam angine 04:57 A ja mam kisiel 04:57 A ja grype 04:57 Master 04:57 c: 04:57 Ja 04:58 ty wagarowiczu czarny 04:58 miałeś iść do pana doktora 04:58 A ja, przez wyrostek, mam wolne od szkoły na dwa weeki 04:58 Czarny? :v 04:58 ma pan łaka 04:58 łaka? 04:58 Jutro idę 04:58 Na rano 04:58 Łaka maka fon! 04:58 łaka maka fą 04:58 Zasłałem łóżko 04:58 fri fri fristajla 04:58 łoko moko fłą 04:58 Łaka łaka e e 04:58 To bardzo dobrze 04:58 ogarnijcie się 04:59 Mnie to bawi 04:59 Panie Predatorze 04:59 Mój telefon <3 04:59 Nie mogę szybko pisać ^^ 04:59 Ej, tam r nie ma, Nowa 04:59 Bo mnie wywala ^^ 05:00 ... 05:00 .v. 05:00 Hejoo 05:00 elou 05:00 co chcesz? 05:01 Kto? 05:01 Zapłon xd 05:01 gram w grę 05:01 więc mam połowiczną podzielność uwagi 05:01 W Tomb Rajder :v 05:01 xD 05:01 Chciałam się przywitać, witaj ^-^ 05:02 Ty tomb rejderze ;d 05:04 pstryk pstryk 05:04 :v 05:05 cyka 05:05 blyat 05:05 Blyat 05:05 bljat 05:05 Kurde xd 05:05 przestańcie już 05:05 musicie po 40 razy pisać to samo? 05:05 jakiś fetysz? 05:05 dla ciebie trzy takie same wiadomości to już spam 05:05 przesadzasz truszku 05:05 tak 05:05 bo to jest spam 05:05 To wyjdz na mws jak ci sie nie podoba 05:05 "40 razy" 05:06 ale mi jedziesz 05:06 Oj z wami to człowiek ma ubaw 05:06 ubaw? 05:06 05:06 przecie to takie sucharne 05:06 Samo czytanie rozśmiesza 05:07 Nie, no sorry, ale śmieszą mnie rzeczy, które nie bawią ludzi 05:07 .v. 05:07 aha 05:07 .v. 05:08 cuś tu homarem zalatuje .v. 05:08 Raczkiem* 05:08 Mówię o scenach bijatyk i tekstach, jak ten wyżej. 05:08 To decyzja 05:08 Raczek, czy homar? 05:08 Rak 05:09 Skoro poprawiam to znaczy że miałem na myśli to drugie ;-; 05:09 Ej ogarnijcie sie 05:09 Ja się tylko droczę 05:10 To się nie drocz 05:10 Bo to głupie 05:10 z Uszkiem 05:10 :v 05:10 Od kiedy nóż wydaje dźwięk"rach" i jak on brzmi? :v 05:10 gdzie to znalazłeś? 05:10 Rach ciach ciach 05:10 skąd masz taką onomatopeję? 05:10 Pewnie japońska. 05:11 No jak się mówi"rach ciach" 05:11 No bo rach to chyba dźwięk zamachu 05:12 Japończycy mają dźwięk kachi, kachi, kachi na palącą się fajkę i unoszący się z niej dym. 05:12 To jest dopiero śmiszne 05:13 :v 05:13 Tak troszku 05:13 Dla mnie troszku 05:14 dźwięk zamachu to bardziej szzzz 05:14 albo szszsz? 05:15 nigdy nie wiedziałem jak to się pisało :v 05:15 Albo "szuchh" 05:15 fap fap (lennyface) 05:15 Pff 05:15 to jest najlepsza onomatopeja 05:16 wtf 05:17 Jakie lamy grają w realm grindera :v 05:18 Tomek, paf paf 05:19 A kotki robią pac pac 05:19 a jak robi rom? 05:19 rom nie robi 05:20 Suche jak pięty Cejrowskiego 07:07 Ale teraz tu ładnie <3 07:09 http://scr.hu/8kj8/wkh0h 07:10 co to ;-; 07:10 http://imgur.com/XfxKHYj lol 07:10 ładne 07:11 Psycho, vocaloid 07:14 Witajcie po raz kolejny 07:14 :v 07:14 Życzę was smacznego 07:15 czo 07:17 O, Kyu 07:17 Przybyła Wasza cesarzowa. 07:17 Sprawa jest 07:17 Laag. 07:18 witaj Kuro 07:18 ? 07:18 Thx demland 07:18 Hejo 07:18 czeaj co 07:18 co ja? 07:18 Powiedz Piniakowi, że Niemcy tęsknią 07:18 hej Kuro! 07:19 Piniak ma problem z latopem 07:19 laptopem* 07:19 Jutro będzie u mnie. 07:19 XD emon666 ładnePsycho, vocaloid 07:19 07:19 Hej! 07:19 co ja 07:19 Bo jak byłem na niemieckim CP, to gadali, że tęsknio :v 07:20 A przynajmniej jeden z nich 07:20 Kurcze 07:20 dawno nie byłam na włoskiej ;-; 07:20 Będę musiała wejść z Banane 07:20 Nikogo tam ni mi 07:20 Mo* 07:21 Kto tęsknił? 07:21 :C 07:21 Nie pamiętam nicku 07:21 Jakiś Niemiec 07:22 Jest chyba tam adminem, czy cuś... 07:23 Niemcy za nim tęsknio (Lf) 07:23 http://faedine.sytes.net/crank-b31/ czuję się tak inteligentnie grając w to 07:27 Roznegliżowany kotek 07:27 Koteł* korekta 07:27 Co ;_; 07:28 Noooo, roznegliżowany... 07:28 Koteł 07:29 Kto ogląda roast Wojewódzkiego? 07:30 *świerszcze * 07:30 Siemka 07:30 Witaj 07:30 Nyuu... 07:30 Nyu? 07:30 Nyu. 07:30 .uyN 07:30 Kreatywność lvl ja.. xd 07:31 Lucy, is that you? C: 07:31 Nyu mobile 07:31 Ej 07:31 Kto chce zagrać 07:31 Z cesarzową w lola? 07:31 :v 07:31 Niee.. Ale lubię EL.. Fajne anime.. Popłakałam się na końcówce. xd 07:31 Master przekazałam Piniakowi 07:31 Elfen Lied <3 07:31 Subtelna zmiana tematu 07:31 Ok 07:31 Też lubię 07:32 fajne 07:32 Elfen Lied <3 07:32 Best anime 07:32 Popłakałam się na końcówce 07:32 Heheh.. 07:32 Z Mariko 07:32 jo tyż 07:32 I z pieskiem 07:32 No i z Naną. 07:32 OVA najlepsze imo 07:33 Ja się popłakałam, przy scenie z przeszłością Mayu 07:33 Brr. 07:33 :v 07:33 Ale i tak Mariko miała się najgorzej 07:33 Chcecie zobaczyć coś naprawdę smutnego? 07:33 Heheh.. A ten temat zaczął się od mojego 'kreatywnego' powitania.. xd 07:34 A teraz na poważnie 07:34 Kto gra w lola? 07:34 Potrzebuję trójki ludzi 07:34 ja nie .-. 07:35 .-. 07:35 Ja się pytam 07:35 Na poważnie 07:35 Rally sad 07:35 niestety nie gram ;-; bo nie umiem i nie lubie ;-; 07:35 Psycho 07:35 Mój współlokator będzie grać teraz.. (derp) 07:35 Chcemy pograć 07:35 Na śmieszkowo 07:35 I tak to będzie aram 07:35 xD 07:35 ale 07:36 współlokator? 07:36 ze mną nie zagrasz? :< 07:36 ale ja mam... 07:36 grafike zintegrowaną 07:36 :<< 07:36 D[[]]: 07:36 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zaP7STV1aFs milczenie oznacza potwierdzenie .-. 07:36 Taa.. (derp) 'Współlokator' Przybłęda. 2016 02 16